


The Fun Kind of Disruptive

by Rachello344



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 'endearing under all the smut', (kind of), Bottom Eddie, D/s elements, Desperation, Exhibitionism, Gags, Motorcycle Sex, Oral Fixation, Other, PWP, Plugs, Semi-Public Sex, Size Queen Eddie, Slow Build, Tentacles, Top Venom, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Eddie was just trying to do his research.  Unfortunately for him, his darling only has so much patience.  Fortunately for him, his darling only wants them to feel good.





	The Fun Kind of Disruptive

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at last. I said I'd do it, and here it is. Filthy, filthy SymBrock porn. You're welcome. ;D
> 
> And thanks as always to my number one enabler, bakaramia. This wouldn't exist without her cheerleading and beta reading. <3 Cheers!
> 
> ETA: Added a new tag, quoted from one of the comments I've received. A couple people mentioned domestic fluff vibes and stuff beneath the smut, so I figured I'd tag accordingly. XD

Eddie sighed, settling himself onto the floor in front of the filing cabinet.  Going through the library’s microforms was always something of a pain, but as soon as he found the documents he was looking for, it would all be worth it.

**Boring.**

Eddie rolled his eyes.  “I’m not exactly having fun either, babe.  Just bear with it for now.  We’ll do something fun once I’m done here.”

**_Now_ , Eddie.**

“No.”  Eddie grinned as he found what he was looking for.  “Look, as long as you’re not disruptive, I don’t care what you do.  Just—keep yourself occupied for a little while longer.  Please?”

His other deliberated, eventually accepting the compromise.  **Very well.**   Too quickly, maybe, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in its very toothy mouth.

Eddie relaxed, gathering the microfiche he needed and heading to the machines at the other end of the room.  With the back of his head quiet and still, it was much easier to concentrate.  The time passed quickly as he skimmed through old newspapers and excerpts, searching for proof that the guy he was after had been lying.

For a moment, while he was writing notes, he felt a twinge of _something_ from the back of his head.  It felt like a realization, but it wasn’t his own.

_Babe?_

**Unless you’re telling me we’re leaving, get back to work.**

He laughed under his breath.  “Yes, dear.”  He turned back to his notes and obediently resumed his work.  His other had probably just thought of something to do while he worked.  Whatever it was, it was probably a good thing.

He lost himself in his work, forgetting about the outside world as he worked through his sources, taking notes on things that seemed pertinent, writing down questions to ask in the coming days and the people he needed to ask.

At one point, between one microfiche and the next, he felt a twinge of some kind of discomfort, but as soon as he noticed it, the feeling passed.  Eddie frowned down at his lap, pressing a hand to his stomach.  He could still feel the usual hunger from his other, but none of his own.

 _How long have I been working?_   But Eddie shook the thought off and got back to work.  The quicker he finished up, the quicker they could leave.

Unfortunately, one of the articles he was looking at referenced a book he’d never heard of.  Eddie sighed heavily, pushing himself to his feet.

His legs shook unsteadily and sent him tumbling back into his chair.  Eddie stared down at his legs, eyes narrowed.  The last time his legs had gone rubbery like that…

**Apologies, Eddie.  I was experimenting.  I will take us where you need to go.**

Eddie frowned.  “What exactly were you doing?”

 **Nothing disruptive.  Where do you need to go?**   That wasn’t suspicious at all.  But there was no way for Eddie to really confront him about it.

Sighing, he thought of the computer toward the stairs.  “I need to look up this book for cross referencing.”  His body stood up and moved as he’d directed, under a control that wasn’t his.  Eddie bit his lip, trying not to focus too much on the way it felt.  He was here for _work_.

At the terminal, he looked up what he needed and directed Venom’s steps toward the back of the library.  He was just thankful they were already on the right floor.

The library wasn’t empty, but the further in they went, the less people Eddie saw.  The shelves he needed seemed particularly dusty and unused.  No one was anywhere near them, in fact.  He glanced over the shelves, searching for the right call number.  And then he felt something shift in his head, like a lock clicking open and coming undone, falling away from…

A soft moan left his mouth as he leaned heavily on the shelves, his breath quickening.  “Oh, _fuck_.”  He felt like—He was so _full_.  “Baby, what are you…?”

 **Maybe a little disruptive.  But in a fun way.**   His ass was stretched wide around what felt like a plug.  He bit the side of his hand, shaking his head.

“W-When?”

**While you were ignoring me.  I made sure you couldn’t feel me, and then I opened you up nice and slowly.**

“Didn’t feel you slide in,” he panted, eyes falling shut.

 **Didn’t.  I formed inside you and oh so carefully filled you up.**   Eddie’s breath caught.  Venom’s memories appeared before him, the sensations he’d stifled playing out for him as if they were happening to him all over again.  **You opened up so pretty for us, Eddie.  We feel so good like this.**

Eddie could feel Venom forming around his cock as well, coating it and squeezing.  He bit harder, breaking the skin to smother the overwhelmed noises that threatened.  More of Venom formed over his nipples under his shirt, teasing and stimulating them as he pleased, as pleased _them_.

Eddie gripped the shelves desperately.  “Baby, _darling_ , please,” he breathed.

**What about your work?**

“What?”

 **What about your work, Eddie?  Your research?  You have a book to find, don’t you?**   Eddie whimpered, his legs shaking.

“Oh, fuck you.”

 **That is decidedly not what’s happening right now, Eddie.**   He hissed as his darling shifted inside him, opening him further, stretching him wider.  **So why don’t you get your work done, and then we go home?  You said we’re not allowed to get off in public anymore, didn’t you?**

“You are a _monster_ ,” Eddie hissed, trying in vain to get some kind of relief.  He was held perfectly still, his other radiating smugness.  “Just because I try and keep a fucking roof over our head—”

 **Don’t be such a baby.  Find your book, and finish your work.  And then, we’ll finish you at home.**   He sounded perfectly reasonable, as if his plan was totally foolproof.  **It is foolproof.  I don’t see _you_ arguing with it.**

“Oh, real funny, smartass.”  He heaved a beleaguered sigh.  “Fine, fucking _fine_.”

As soon as Eddie turned his attention back to the shelves, the thing up his ass expanded again, rippling along his prostate.  His legs gave out beneath him, and he moaned, clutching at the shelf.  Venom’s support in his legs was the only thing keeping him upright.

“Do you want me to finish my work or not?”

He didn’t get a reply, but he could feel the amusement in his blood.  He found the book as quickly as he could, ignoring his shaking hands and directing Venom to take them back to the microfiche reader.

When he sat down, it was like he was seating himself on the plug, fucking himself onto it.  Eddie pressed a hand over his mouth, biting into his fingers again.  He forced himself to breathe, trying not to focus on how _good_ it felt, the delicious stretch and the _fullness_.

**Focus, Eddie.**

“I hate you.”

**Liar.**

Eddie turned back to his notes, but his eyes kept losing focus.  The plug inside him was so _big_.  He wanted to be fucked by it, wanted to feel himself split open on it over and over again.  It rippled as if in response to his thoughts; he gripped his pen so hard it creaked in protest.

The smugness from the back of his head continued to radiate outward.  **Do your work, and we can go home.**

“I can’t focus, you bastard,” Eddie hissed.  “You know that.”

The plug within him shrunk down to nothing.  He clenched down, a shudder rolling through him from his scalp to his toes, curling in his boots.  Somehow, this was _worse_.  Empty and aching to be filled—he tried to breathe through it, but couldn’t slow down to anything even approaching normal.

**What’s wrong?  I thought this is what you wanted, Eddie?**

“Deliberately misunderstanding is not cute,” he insisted, closing his eyes.  The plug reformed slowly, inexorably, filling him back up.  Just as Eddie’s heartrate began to accelerate, the growth stopped, and the plug pulsed once before holding a steady form away from his prostate.

**No need to be bitchy, Eddie.  You could have asked me nicely.**

Eddie chose not to reply, focusing on making sense of his notes.  What had he been looking for in the book again…?  He squirmed in his seat, but found his place and worked through the questions he needed answered.  He skimmed as best he could, occasionally distracted by the delicious warmth holding his cock in place.

Eddie bit his thumb nail, sucking the tip into his mouth.  He could feel his darling’s interest shift, honing in on the movement.  He dragged his tongue along the pad of his thumb, just shy of seductive.  The plug within him rippled, swelling a little in response.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed.  “Baby, _please_.”

**Is your work done?**

Eddie bit his lip, scanning the documents and papers scattered in front of him.  “I need to do field work tomorrow.  Make some calls.  Other than that, yes.  I’ve gotten all I can from this.”

**Then let’s go home.**

Eddie gathered everything into two piles, placing his things in the backpack he brought.  The rest, he directed Venom to take to the return shelf.  As he walked, Venom taking them down the stairs toward the front entrance, Eddie remembered how he’d gotten to the library.

On the ground floor, with a plug made out of his alien other half settled deep inside him, he looked at his motorcycle with something like dread.

**Don’t worry, Eddie.  We’ll be fine.**

“I do not want to crash this motorcycle, darling.  I like this one, and it’s lasted us much longer than the last one.”  He put his helmet on, ignoring the amusement curling around him.  He glanced down, surprised to see tendrils of black forming over his shirt.

**A leather jacket, like the one you used to wear, Eddie.**

Eddie smiled and ran a hand down the sleeve.  “Protecting me, baby?”

**Always.**

Eddie threw one leg over his bike, but when he sat down, it felt like he was impaling himself on Venom’s cock.  He gripped the handlebars for balance, trying to keep his face blank even as his legs threatened to give out.

“You fucking _suck_.”  As if in reply, the goo holding his cock in place sucked hard, something like a tongue swiping up the underside.  Eddie swallowed back a sob.

**Is now really the time for complaining, Eddie?  It’s time to go home.**

“If you think I can drive like this,” he grumbled.

**Do your best.  I won’t let us get hurt.**

Eddie grimaced, but kicked the stand back and started his bike.  The vibrations were delicious and _dangerous_ , a moan catching in his throat.  Even so, Eddie revved up his bike and peeled out of the lot.  He was only a few miles away from their apartment.  He just had to focus on driving.

But every bump in the road sent pleasure skittering through his every nerve, every jolt had him bucking his hips into the mouth-like mass around his cock, every stray thought received a purred taunt from his love.  He was _not_ going to make it back to their apartment in one piece.

Venom’s hands formed over his own, turning them back into their lane, keeping them on the right side of the road and out of the way of oncoming traffic.

Sweat beaded at Eddie’s hairline, dripped down his neck.

**Getting distracted, Eddie?**

“You’re not helping, love.  You know how I feel about you using my body however you please.”  The mouth on his cock mimicked swallowing; Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned, desperate and unabashed.

**We like using your body _very_ much, Eddie.  We love even more that you’re such a _slut_ for us.**

Eddie shook his head, but he couldn’t voice the denial.  They’d both know it was a lie.  Especially considering what he must look like, flushed and wild-eyed and desperate.  He wouldn’t bend over for just anyone, but with Venom…

Eddie let his darling take them home, giving up more of his control, rocking his hips down into the seat of his bike, trying to chase a pleasure that he wasn’t going to be given.

**Not until we’re home, Eddie.  But then, yes.  We’re going to do everything we want, and you’re going to beg for it.**

“Don’t gotta wind me up like this, darling,” Eddie complained.  “I’ve _been_ begging.”  A tight band formed around the base of his cock, and then a gag of sorts formed in his mouth.  He moaned, sucking on it at once.  _Baby, you’re spoiling me._

**Just giving you what you want.  We’ll always give you what you want.**

Eddie nodded, dragging his tongue up the underside of the gag.  He startled when he felt the motion on his cock at the same time, almost as if—

_Are you making me give myself a blowjob?_

There was no reply but a sense of smugness and pleasure behind his ribs.  He licked again, moaning as the sensations overlapped, as the sleeve around his cock vibrated in time with his moan.  He tried to focus his eyes, surprised to find that they were almost home.

**I’m a very good driver, Eddie.**

_Better than me right now,_ he allowed.  There was no way they’d’ve survived his driving in the state he was in.  The thought made his other purr, the sensation rolling down his spine.  If he’d told himself even a month ago that he would be letting an alien drive them home on his bike, he never would have believed it.  He’d never even let _Anne_ drive.

But now?  It felt so good to give up his control so completely.  Letting Venom use him as he saw fit, take care of his every need before he even knew what he wanted…

Venom parked them in their usual spot and quickly made their way up the stairs and into their apartment.  As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Venom melted under his clothes, caressing every inch of his skin.

Eddie moaned, still gagged by part of Venom.  He dropped his backpack and tugged off his helmet, and then immediately set to work on his pants, trying to step out of his boots at the same time, still sucking thoughtlessly.  The sensations were _still_ tied directly to his dick.  With his focus split so completely, his coordination and balance were _shot_.

His other laughed, dark and heady in the back of his mind.  **I’d offer you a _hand_ ,** he purred, the plug inside him expanding to fill him up once more, **but the clothing is in _your_ way.  Not mine.**

Eddie moaned, sucking his gag, his _cock_.  He managed to unbutton his jeans, but he stumbled getting out of his shoes.  His other laughed, but didn’t let him fall, pulling the shoes off his feet, rubbing briefly down the sole, the tendrils leaking through his sock to drag against his skin.

He shimmied out of his pants, kicking them away and letting his socks come free at the same time.  He tried to keep walking, tried to get to the bed, but he was forced back against the front door.

The gag dissipated, and Eddie let out a disappointed whine.

Venom’s face formed in front of him and stuck his tongue down their throat.  Eddie’s hands twitched to touch him, but they were forced back to the door, held firmly in place by his other’s will.  His darling’s teeth rubbed along his lips in stark contrast to the soft heat of his tongue in his mouth.  Eddie tried to buck his hips forward into the sleeve or backward into the plug, but neither budged and neither gave him the relief he craved.

Venom pulled away from his face, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Venom’s tongue.  “ **Look at you.  Such a mess, Eddie.  Such a slut.  You know better than to try and lead things, don’t you?  I will have you exactly where I want you.  You just need to _take it_.”**

Without warning, the plug inside him expanded again, stealing his breath in a helpless moan. **“And a size queen to boot.”**   Venom’s smirk was as wicked as ever, but Eddie could feel the answering delight singing in his veins.  “ **What would Annie say if she knew?”**

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he hissed as the plug stretched him even wider.  He wasn’t sure what the size was, but it felt bigger than Venom usually went for.  His knees finally gave up on him, so he was held up only by Venom, his pressure on their wrists, his strength in their legs.  “She’d—She wouldn’t be surprised.”

 **“No?  Not surprised that her ex-boyfriend is a slut, or not surprised that he’s a size queen?”** Venom squeezed his chest, compressing his lungs and making it harder to catch his breath.

“B-Both,” he managed.  “We met at a party, and I tried to take her home right away.  And once, she—”  He couldn’t complete the thought, supplying Venom with the relevant memory instead.  Anne opening him up with one finger, seeing how much he would be willing to take before he told her to cut it out.  She ended up fucking him open with one of her toys, dragging an orgasm from him without ever touching his dick.

 **“And how does this feel, Eddie?  Better than what Anne could do for you?”**   The possessive edge to his voice dragged shivers down his spine.

Eddie moaned.  “No one matches up, baby.  You’re so—so good to me.  Never had someone as good as you.”

 **“No one ever realized how needy you were,”** Venom purred, licking his cheek.  **“No one ever noticed how badly you wanted to give up your control to someone else, someone who could give you what you so desperately need.”**

The truth of his words struck Eddie low in his gut.  Venom wrapped around his throat, tugging him further into their apartment as if he were on a leash.  His legs stumbled beneath him as he tried to keep up, his arms windmilling a little as he stumbled.

When he regained his balance, still moving, Eddie’s eyes widened as they approached the window beside the couch.  They still hadn’t gotten curtains, Eddie noticed deliriously.

**“Exactly.  You trust us, don’t you?”**

“I do, but I’m beginning to question that decision.”  Eddie winced as they got closer to the window, swallowing thickly.  They were about six floors up, and that was much too high for him to be looking down from.

He was getting better about his fear of heights with Venom always there to catch them, but he still didn’t like the swoop of his stomach as he looked down.  The people on the street below were small, much too small to pick out more than the broad strokes details about them.

 **“Too far to see much of _us_ either, but not so far that they can’t recognize when someone is getting fucked in front of them.”  ** Venom pressed him into the glass, his cheek and chest flush against it.  A shiver rolled through him at the chill, his nipples tightening.  **“I wonder if any of them will look up?”**

Eddie moaned and shook his head.  “What’s wrong with the bed?”

 **“Nothing.  Didn’t you say we could do something fun when we got home?”**   His tongue stroked his jaw.  Eddie shivered, his eyes falling shut.  The grip around his neck tightened; he raised a hand to touch the tendril, but his hand was forced to the window.

“This isn’t _exactly_ what I had in mind,” Eddie said breathlessly.  He thought of watching a movie, playing video games, having sex in the bed.

 **“Next time, don’t leave me to my own devices.”**   Venom sounded totally unconcerned.  Before Eddie could argue, the plug inside him was pulling out.  His fingers gripped the window, lips parting on a gasp as his eyes rolled back.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._   And then the plug pressed back in.  Eddie sobbed.  Venom’s strength holding him against the window was the only thing keeping him upright.  He tried to rock his hips backward, but his hips were held in place as Venom fucked him open.

Eddie didn’t know how big Venom was, and he didn’t want to know.  He’d never had something so big inside him, and the sensation was quickly driving him insane.  He panted for breath against the window, barely even aware of the height as his darling fucked him deep and slow.

 **“You should see yourself, Eddie.  Practically drooling for it.”**   Eddie could feel the sleeve around his cock tighten at the base, staving off his orgasm again.  He whined, high and desperate, pressing his cheek into the window, trying to get some kind of leverage.

Venom chuckled, the sound dark and heavy on the back of his neck.  The tendril around his throat snaked into his open mouth, sliding across his tongue.  Eddie moaned, sucking on it obediently.  He was distantly grateful that this one seemed to be Venom alone, not somehow connected to his own cock.  He liked the weight of it in his mouth, making his jaw ache for sucking it.

**“Take a breath, Eddie.”**

Eddie breathed deeply, but his breath in was cut off at the end, the tentacle in his mouth and around his neck conspiring to cut off his air flow.  Eddie’s cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened.  Every thrust inside threatened to steal the last of his breath away.

When he started getting lightheaded, he was allowed a short breath in before it was cut off again, never more than it took to keep him conscious.  The hold on his cock slowly seeped back into his skin, and the thrusts behind him grew more erratic.  The girth of the cock, the lack of oxygen, the weight of the tentacle in his mouth, it all conspired against him.

When the cock dragged against his prostate, Eddie sobbed as his orgasm tore through him.  The hold on his throat let up, and the rush of oxygen left his hands and face tingling, his head still rushing as he gasped for air.  For a second, Eddie wasn’t sure that he didn’t briefly pass out.

He was still seeing stars when Venom eased him away from the window to drape across the couch.  Shifting from vertical to horizontal set his head spinning once more; Eddie moaned weakly.

The tendrils still wrapped around him eased back inside.  The one up his ass slowly shrank down to nothing, his hole closing back up around it as Venom returned the muscles to normal.  He shivered at the strange sensation.

**Good, Eddie?**

“Y-Yeah, love.”  He rubbed his hand over his sternum with a dazed smile.  “Fuck, that was…  That was a lot more than I was expecting.  Good barely begins to cover it.”

His other gave a pleased flutter against his heart.  **Our pleasure tastes _wonderful_ , Eddie.  Especially when we draw it out.**

He laughed.  “Yeah?  Well, as long as we’re not doing stuff like that every time, I can’t complain.”  His other grew confused.  “You know I love when we do stuff like this, but I do like the easy stuff, too, darling.”  He thought back to lying in bed with Venom, getting off with hands and mouths.  Thought back to shower sex, making out and rutting on the couch.

**Not as fun, but okay.  As long as you feel good.**

Eddie rolled over, stretching out.  The ache in his limbs was _perfect_.  “I always feel good when I’m with you, baby.  Don’t you worry about that.”  He arched his back for a deeper stretch, humming.  “Let’s order in, and take a shower.  What are you hungry for?”

Eddie stood, making his way over to his jeans, pulling his phone out of the front pocket.  **Chocolate,** his other answered automatically.  He rolled his eyes.

“How about a pizza, and chocolate ice cream for dessert?”  The affirmative rumbled through his chest.  As he placed their order, he gathered up his clothes off the ground and headed back to the bedroom to trade them for a pair of sweats.

Order placed, he started the shower.  His other trailed along his skin, slow and interested.  **Round two?**

Eddie laughed as he set the sweatpants on the toilet seat.  “You’re incorrigible.”

**That’s not a no.**

“No,” he agreed with a wide grin, “it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
